Many medical solutions must be separated into their constituent components for storage in order to maintain stability, viability or to satisfy other medical concerns. These solutions may be stored in separate containers, but are often stored in separate chambers of a single container. The chambers of the container and the constituent components of the solution are often separated by a frangible heat seal. One example of such a double or dual chambered container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,347 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, and which is assigned to the Baxter International Inc., the assignee of the present application. This container includes a frangible seal that permits the mixing and combination of the constituent components of the solution when the seal is broken by hand and fluid pressure against the sides of the bag. Peelable seals are one type of frangible seal commonly utilized to permit the mixing and combination of constituent fluids stored in separate compartments of a dual chambered container via a pulling and/or twisting applied to the opposing sides of the container.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a known multiple chamber container 10 having a first and second chambers 12, 14 separated by a peelable seal 16. The container 10 is formed from first and second sheets 18, 20 of polymeric film aligned and registered relative to each other. The first and second sheets 18, 20 are joined or secured along a perimeter bond 22. The peelable seal 16 divides the interior formed by the cooperation of the bonded first and second sheets 18, 20 into the first and second chambers 12, 14.
The peelable seal 16 further divides the container 10 into third chamber 24 sized to support and isolate an access port 26. In particular, the peelable seal 16 includes sub-seal portions 16a, 16b arranged to define the substantially wedge or pie-shaped third chamber 24. The access port 26 is arranged with a first end 26a arranged and isolated within the third chamber 24. The access port 26 body extends through the perimeter bond 22 such that a second end 26b is exposed and accessible external to the container 10. In operation the peelable seal 16 and sub-seal portions 16a, 16b separate the first and second chambers 12, 14 and isolate the access port 26 prior to the combining the constituent components of the solution.
The constituent components of the solution can be combined and dispensed by applying pressure to one or both of the chambers 12, 14 to force the fluid against the peelable seal 16. The fluid force against the peelable seal 16 causes the first and second sheets 18, 20 to separate or peel apart thereby allowing the fluid to mix into solution. Similarly, the fluid force against the sub-seal portions 16a, 16b causes a separation that allows the solution to access the first end 26 a of the access port 26.
It is known that these, and other similar, peelable container systems require a great deal of fluid force to separate the peelable seal 16. The large force requirement can be difficult for individuals having limited upper body strength such as infirmed or elderly patients. Moreover, these container systems provide no system or method for resealing or interrupting fluid flow once the peelable seal 16 has been separated.
While the above description discloses a known system for storing and controlling the constituent components of a solution, a need exists for a simpler, more efficient and/or more flexible system of storing and controlling the constituent components of a solution.